This invention relates to a handling machine for deposit envelopes to be built within an envelope-depositing machine for processing bank notes, securities, cards, etc., in a state where they are enclosed in the envelopes, the envelope-depositing machine being one of the automatic deposit machines or automated teller machines installed and used in financial facilities such as banks. More particularly, this invention pertains to a machine for presenting to the inserted deposit envelopes deposit information peculiar thereto. It is herein to be understood that the wording "deposit envelope(s)" refers to an envelope or envelopes (or the like) in which bank note, securities, cards and other materials to which some value is added is or are enclosed, and which are used to deposit their contents in the banking facilities.
In order to identify the envelopes inserted or deposited in the envelope-depositing machine, it is required to add thereto some deposit information such as deposit dates, receipt numbers and names of banks and, if necessary, ID codes of users and values of their contents. In the conventional envelope-depositing machine, the deposit information is printed directly on one side of the deposit envelopes with the use of a printer. However, this manner of printing poses problems. One problem is that once the deposit envelopes are delivered to the printing position, the delivery operation should be interrupted. Printing of the deposit information in a state where the envelopes were kept stationary is time-consuming, and results in an extension of the time required for the overall deposit processing. Another is that, since the valuables mentioned above are enclosed in the deposit envelopes, they often become irregular on the surfaces and soft. The deposit envelopes also differ in thickness from each other. Thus, driect printing of the deposit information on the surfaces of the deposit envelopes by means of a printer, in many cases, results in unclear printed information. Printing per se may be impossible in some cases.